


Whole World

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Post COHF, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, Suggestiveness, and yeah idk, cute malec, no spoilers though, not really smut but directly implied, please read I'm desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: "Now," Magnus said, leaning in so Alec could feel his warm breath on his face, "how about we do the neighbors a favor and take this to the bedroom so they don't hear you screaming in pleasure." He trailed his fingertips down Alec's cheek, which was bright red."Come on, hot stuff," he said with a grin, and Alec immediately started pushing his towards their room. Magnus smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to get Alec in there...and to get his clothes off.





	Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after City of Heavenly Fire, but there are no spoilers, or even mentions of CoHF. It's meant to be short and sweet.
> 
> (And slightly suggestive. I originally wrote this when I was like thirteen so I had no idea what I was doing smut-wise lmao so I rewrote it and it's still cringy as fuck oh well).

Magnus pinned Alec to the wall in his living room the moment Alec stepped in. Instantly he kissed him, gripping his hair as he slid one leg between Alec's.

"Mmph- Magnus!" Alec said breathily, and pushed Magnus back a bit.

"What? I missed you!" Magnus protested, leaning into his boyfriend, pressing his leg against Alec, who made a small noise in the back of his throat.

Alec smirked as he trailed his hands down until they rested on Magnus's hips, putting Magnus slightly on edge. Smirking was more Magnus's thing, not Alec's.

"Well, we were taught to finish what we start, weren't we?" he whispered, and set his hand on Magnus's cheek, holding it in place as he kissed him hard.

Magnus moaned a bit, pulling back only to breath out, "Yes, we were," before he pressed his lips against Alec's harder, forcing him to open his mouth. 

Instantly their tongues collided and fought for dominance. Magnus won, and ran his tongue over Alec's mouth. Alec practically melted into his arms and Magnus smirked, perfectly aware of the effect he had on Alec.

"I love you," Alec gasped out between kisses.

"I love you too, darling."

Magnus might be aware of the effect he had on Alec, but he knew Alec didn't have a clue about the way he made Magnus feel.

"You are my whole world, Alexander," he murmured, pulling away to kiss his forehead.

Alec blinked in surprise but smiled shyly. "You're my whole world too, Magnus."

"Now," Magnus said, leaning in so Alec could feel his warm breath on his face, "how about we do the neighbors a favor and take this to the bedroom so they don't hear you screaming in pleasure." He trailed his fingertips down Alec's cheek, which was bright red.

He snapped his fingers to put his hair down, knowing Alec couldn't resist his hair like that, and took Alec's hands. 

"Come on, hot stuff," he said with a grin, and Alec immediately started pushing his towards their room. Magnus smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to get Alec in there...and to get his clothes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me this isn't as awkward as I think it is.


End file.
